1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to life jackets and more particularly pertains to a new life jacket with flexible life line for allowing a user to have a life line conveniently located on their life jacket so that the line can be easily accessed during a rescue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of life jackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, life jackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art life jackets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,297; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,539; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,487; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,487; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,645.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new life jacket with flexible life line. The inventive device includes a life jacket with a top, a bottom, and front and back floatation panels. The panels define a pair of side spaces between them which are each adapted for extending an arm therethrough. A flexible pouch having an interior compartment and an top opening into the interior compartment is coupled to the front and back floatation panels. A length of flexible line having opposite ends is disposable in the interior compartment of the pouch such that the ends of the flexible line are extended from the pouch. One of the ends of the flexible line has a fastening clip coupled thereto which is detachably attachable to a portion of the life jacket for securing the one end of the flexible line to the life jacket.
In these respects, the life jacket with flexible life line according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to have a life line conveniently located on their life jacket so that the line can be easily accessed during a rescue.